Friend of Fire
by MinecraftedPocky
Summary: A girl is sacrificed for her kingdom. She is sacrificed to the beast, but what is in the cave with the beast? What will she have to to to escape her hurt captor? Even hurt he is so much stronger than her, but, will she want to escape?
1. Chapter 1

I felt my body tremble as they wheeled the cart into the fire blackened cave and a blindfold is placed over my eyes. Of course its silk. Everything on me is silk. I have been pampered for this last month as a form of apology from the villagers. I am this years offering to the Beast that plagues our kingdom. I feel the cart jostle and thump over rocks and cracks. The cart comes to a stop and I know what is coming next. The Plummet. This is where all of the girls scream till they either pass out, or are eaten by the Beast. I however have vowed myself to silence and will not make a single peep.

I hear the rustle of fabric as the Haulers move to the back of the cart. The wood of the cart groans as all of the men push on it at once and I am sent over the edge. My head lightens and I get chills as I fall, clamping my lips closed before my voice betrays me. I fall for what seems to be an hour until I feel my cart suddenly land on a slope and I roll into a rather soft wall. Bouncing off of the wall something sharp cuts through the ropes binding my chest to my cart.

I wince at the pain in my right arm and silently sit up, pulling off my blindfold and trying to look around me. All I see is black inky darkness so I decide to undo the ropes around my feet. They are to tight and I can not even shimmy my feet out. Reaching out to my right for whatever it was that cut my bonds before all I feel is a hot stony wall. I must have rolled past it. Pushing off the wall and keeping my right arm out I reach for the object again but only succeed in tipping my cart, and eliciting a rather loud echo from the walls around me. I bang my fist on the rocky floor in exasperation and hit something sharp. Picking up the rounded triangular rock I find the sharp edge and begin to work at the ropes on my feet.

Just as I feel the ropes fall free a tremendous roar fills my ears and tares at my bones. I listen to the echo, frozen.

Did I hear slithering? Or is it large feet dragging on the floor? Was it the sliding crash of wings on the cave wall? Perhaps it was a rattling sound.

I have never seen the beast and by this light I will not see it before my end. The sound was growing closer and more distinct it was a click followed by a rapid skittering of stones. I had herd tales of the beast being very large and thunderous with a rattling sound being made as its tail dragged across the stony ground. This was nothing like the sound the beast should be making. This was clumsy, with the clicking interrupting the skittering at uneven intervals.

Pain suddenly ripped through my head as I felt something crash into me. Images tore into my head. Two massive eggs, a giant mouth screeching at me, an opening leading into a harsh light, a fire red wing pushing me away. My eyes flooded with tears. Mainly from the pain in my head and the weight of the body crushing me, but also form another sting. The sting of . . . .Rejection? I pushed up on the body pinning me to the ground and jumped when it hoisted itself up and a rush of air told me it had turned.

I curled in on myself, to protect the ribs I had that weren't broken and trembled as I waited for this thing to kill me. I opened my eyes and tried to look around again this time I was rewarded with a faint outline of whatever it was that was in front of me. It was easily my height plus half again. Something long and serpent-like waved back and forth at me slowly. Its head perhaps? I didn't have time to think about that.

Another loud, and very sudden crash caused the thing to flatten to the ground and let out a growling noise. A large portion of my limited vision was blocked out by a large black shadow with glowing yellow orbs at the top and faint reflections in a scaly pattern. That was the dragon. Huge wing shaped shadows rose from its back as it roared, at either me or the thing in front of me, I couldn't tell which one of us it was roaring at. I knew that the thing in front of me had been running from the dragon. So I threw my lot in with the thing, diving under a raised portion of its body where I could see a bit of light.

Better than becoming dragon food right?


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and hoped I had made the right decision. I felt the things hot breath down the back of my dress and I felt the ground shake as the dragon loomed closer. Its shadow blocked out all the light now. At the worst time to notice it, a sulfurous stench hit me. Was the dragon going to breathe fire on me and this poor creature above me? I wish I hadn't noticed the smell.

Knowing your going to die is worse than not knowing. If you don't know then there is still a chance of making it out alive, right?

The hot breath of the creature drew away from my back and I felt it in my hair. A pause told be the thing had breathed in. It did it twice more, Sniffing me. The sulfurous smell slowly began to dissipate. Either that or I was getting used to it. The dragon crashed into something and stones clattered, from what sounded to be a few feet in front of me. Right where I was a few minuets ago. The crunching of stones grew fainter as the dragon moved away.

I felt something wrap around my middle and lift me off the ground.

~_Oh no, it's going to eat me!~_

I felt my back touch whatever this thing is and it pushed me closer to it. As it pulled me closer I started to turn upside down. Reaching around the thing that was currently holding me I grabbed my skirt and wrapped it tight around my knees so it wouldn't fall to an even more humiliating position. A stream of hot air told me this thing was sniffing me again. Opening my eyes I looked toward the stream of hot air and saw two rather large yellow eyes staring at my legs. Light barely glinted of the things skin. Staying as still as I can, I try to get a better look at the thing.

Briliant yellow eyes, and if that's the top of the head then there are two small horns. To the side and slightly higher than the eyes are two small nubs that twitch. From the outline I can see it is just a bit taller than me. But wait it was so much taller before. Whatever was holding me up twisted me around so I was right side up again and I could see the things eyes right in front of my own. If I could see its eyes then I know it can see mine.

I feel my body more than see it moved to the things back.

_~What. . . . the? Its not going to eat me?~ _

_~Maybe it's taking you somewhere it can cook you first. Mmm toasty sacrifice for lunch.~_

_~I really have to stop being so negative with myself.~_

I snapped back to what was happening as I started to slide down the creatures back. Reaching out my good left arm I felt for a hand hold to pull myself back up. I found a small spine thingy and grabbed it. Pulling myself up I reached for another one that I assumed would be on the other side. My wonderful luck strikes again as my right arm reaches nothing but a large bulge in the creatures side, and my arm slides back useless. So much for that idea. I pull myself up a little ways with my left arm only to be pushed farther up onto this thing by something.

That something, I might pleasantly add, went up my skirt in the process. Cringing as the thing wraps around my left knee and pushes me up I reach out with my left hand and find what I think is its shoulder. Its straight and juts out from the things spine. I reach out with my right to find that there is another strange bulge on this part as well, or is it part of the same one? The bump has a steep enough slope at the top that I can hoist myself up with it. Cringing at the pain I lift myself up to attempt to sit as I would on a horse, sideways.

This was not a good idea.

I try to sit on the whole shoulder to find that it is not even a shoulder. But some kind of appendage. All I feel as I try to sit is a bone like pole where I thought the shoulder was and a wall of flesh extending up. If this is something moveable I do not want to be on it when it moves. I carefully slide backwards, farther out onto the bone thing and place my left foot at the very base. Slowly I lift myself higher, there has to be a place for me to sit so I don't die.

_~Or would it be better to just fall?~_

_Just as the thought crosses my mind the creature shifts under me and I jump at the small movement. I jumped jut enough to propel me upward a few feet. Thinking that I would come into contact with a shoulder or something I reach out with both hands and let go of the bone thing. Not a very good idea. Again. I feel nothing as I flip over what I was looking for. The things shoulder._

_I hit the ground pretty hard, but oddly the ground was soft. I sniffed and the smell of old animal pelts filled my nose. Where did I just land? And where is the . . . Thing. . . Creature. . . . Whatever it is! I turned around as fast as I could to try and get a glimpse of where it was. As I turned I got a whole face full of. . . What ever it is. _


	3. Chapter 3

The things sweet breath eked out of its mouth and over my face. Breathing in I anticipated some kind of stench. Most likely to be rotten flesh or fresh blood. Instead however I was greeted with the delicious aroma of black cherries and some kind of flower. Wanting more I leaned in and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes I savored the smell and soon I began to feel sleepy.

Laying back on the pelts, I looked at the things face and began to drift off to sleep. Taking in its elongated snout, small fangs protruding from its upper lip, and smaller fangs protruding from its lower lip. Following the scaly planes of its face I looked at its eyes. Small peaks and ridges framed beautiful golden orbs, streaked from its slit pupils bloomed a beautiful daisy orange. Those fiery orbs didn't look away until after I had fallen asleep. Perhaps they even watched me while I slept.

~v~

I watched the pale creature fall asleep, my sleeping gas taking quick hold. I am more crafty than my brother and mother so why does mother hate me? Was it because I hatched second? Did that make me inferior to my brother? I watched the thing sleep and wondered what I was thinking taking it from mother. These things were something she only ate once a year.

I laid down next to the thing and pondered what use she could be. Mother was always in a better mood after she ate one and she seemed stronger. Oh no what if she is going to be mad and try to kill me again?! My mutilated wing pulsed under the protective covering it was healing under. Its been in its covering almost since I was born. I hope its not being hindered. . . But I don't know if its healed or not. When mom pushed me out of the nest she really tore it against the rocks that littered the floor. I felt the ground tremble, she was coming.

I pulled the large rock into place and sent out a neutralizer to cover my scent and hopefully the creatures as well.

I hear mothers claws click on the floor and a deep growl resonate all through my cave, the creature stirs and whimpers. I wrap my good left wing around it to still it, and it grasps my wing tip with one of its soft paws. Looking closer I saw small flat claws that were so short if I had not been close to it I would have dismissed them as scales. Mothers roar rips through my head. She is right outside my door. She is going to find us I know it. I shift my body to cover the creatures. Maybe I can mask its scent with my own. Wrapping it tighter in my wing I pull it to my body and lay on my pelts, careful not to crush her. I don't want it screaming in pain, that would make mother mad. Mother hates loud sounds.

My rock is pushed aside and mothers massive head slips in, her growls resounding in the small cave I found years ago. She breathes deep and I hold my breath, afraid any movement on my part would let the creatures scent spread. Her thoughts invade mine questioning me.

A creature similar to the one under me is thrust into my mind, an angry question. Where is the creature that was supposed to arrive today? I shake my head the smallest bit and nudge a question of my own into her mind. The sound that the creatures normally make flashes into her mind.

She roars, my sound was to accurate and I think its upset her. . . She bangs her head on the side of my cave knocking loose a few of the stalactites causing them to hit me. I make no sound, for fear it will anger her more. She grumbles at me and slowly leaves. Minuets pass and I feel the trickle of blood between my scales. She hit the covering on my wing. Panic flashes and I get up abruptly dashing over to my small fire pit and breathing the coals back to life. I pushed my rock back into place and used the mirror like portion of my wall to look at the damage.

Three large gashes mar the un-scaled membrane and blood pours out of them, forming a puddle at my feet. Why wasn't I feeling dizzy from blood loss? One of the higher gashes made a gargling sound and a burning sensation ripped under the membrane. I let out a growl of pain, the first sound I have made in years. The little thing stirs behind me but the pain under the membrane is stinging to much for me to pay attention. Its not till I feel a small paw on my tail that I take any notice of it at all.

~v~

The cold of this place woke me up. Being used to the coddling I have received I whimpered to get someone to bring me another blanket. Something warm wraps its self around me and I grab on to it. Where ever I am its dreadfully cold and the pelts under me don't cover my top half. Pelts? I jump awake keeping my eyes closed, I am not in the cabin anymore. That's right the beast came and that other creature took me away. Speaking of, I felt the creature loom down and seem to sniff at the hand I was holding the blanket with. Only I realized a little to late the blanket was part of this thing. A roar toar through my head and I cringed. Curling into a small ball I tried to dissapear, only to have the creature help me by pulling nito its side. It created a amall pocket with whatever it was using to hold me there and its side. I feel it roll onto the pocket it made and I hold my breath, keeping true to my vow of silence.

A loud crash echoes harshly in what I assume to be a small cave, I could not mistake the menacing growl that erupted into the cave and my mind. The creature above me doesn't move.

An image rips into my mind, its Gloria the sacrifice from last year. The image holds a red tint. And Gloria looks either dead, or in some kind of trance. Her long beautiful red hair is a dull burgundy and looks closer to that of blood. The colors of the image are faded and dark, parts of her keep fading and then pulsing back into place. The image faded and the creature moved very slightly.

Another invasion of my mind, this time in the form of sound nudged its way into my mind instead of tearing its way forcefully. A single sad scream echoed into my mind. So shockingly similar to Gloria's voice, it brought a tear to my eye and made me quickly have to clamp down on the lump forming in my throat.

The beast lets out an ear splitting roar and another loud crash echoes throughout the small cave, followed by many smaller crashes and almost tinkling sounds. Thundering steps signal the exit of the beast and the creature above me slowly starts to breathe again. A sudden intake of breath and the creature is off of me and I am flung higher up onto the pile of pelts. The scent of blood fills the cave and I sit up trying to see anything, looking for any danger, or even a shadow. A deep breath comes from the creature and a glow spreads over its head.

It is looking at itself in what I thought was a mirror but seems to be part of the cave wall. Blood is pulsing down the creatures deformed side.

It protected me. . . .

Keeping my eyes focus on the creature I step over long pointed rocks and slowly make my way towards the thing. Its other side shifts and I see a wing rise momentarily and lower to the ground as the thing settles down to get a better view of its side. Is it going to die? I look at the ever growing pool at its side and worry spreads though me. This thing may have just gave its life for me. I am at its tail and I am just standing, staring at the things body, its very long with tapered ends its middle was massive yet angled. This thing hadn't eaten very well for a while. Its body was so thin and its front legs so slender but ending its slender legs are massive claws. Its back leg that I could see looked like the front only thicker and had a large scar on it. Looking closer this thing was covered in scars. While I was gazing at what I could only describe as a dragon, a dark colored dragon. I couldn't tell if it was black blue or a deep green.

A gargling noise pulled my attention to the things side. I could see into one of the wounds on its side, if only a little, through the blood pouring out and I saw the vague outline of what seemed to be the creatures other wing. The creature lets out a deep, pained growl and I jump back at the noise sending a rock skittering back behind me. Looking up at the creature, its fiery eyes closed in pain, I placed my hand on its tail.

I was going to help this thing. That's smart right?


	4. Notice and pre4

Hey guys its me your lovely Chocolate Coated Gamer. Lately I have been spending more and more time getting everything ready for school and it started today DX. So I'm going to be busy with that but here is a small piece of the actual chapter four!

~I cant believe Him! All I wanted to do was help. . . .~

. . . .

~She needs to stay put or mother will find her, or perhaps I should kill her myself. . . .~

. . . .

A chill raced down my spine as I realized His mother was behind me. ~What am I going to do now? Can't I even say goodbye to that ungrateful lout? Not that he would care, he probably thinks of me as a piece of meat to be had for dinner. . . .~

. . . .

~Blood? Is it that annoying creature?~ I sniffed, unconcerned, then stiffened. ~Yes! It is!~

. . . .

~Damn, she's bleeding, and all I'm doing is growling my head off at her and probably giving her a headache. . . But what should I care?! She's just a pale, fragile, creature. She doesn't even have claws.~

Thanks for reading this X3 sorry about not having more to give to you guys just yet but this is all I can give so far. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.

Stay Pockytastic!


	5. Plea or resignation

HEY. Sorry for the no upload but if you want the next chapter im going to need to see at least 2 reviews. to post the next part since i dont realy think people are reading this. im sorry if you are and you want the next chapter and right now im just wasting your time, but i honestly dont think this is very good and im considering dropping it. drop a review if you can give legitament reasons as to why it should go on.


End file.
